


Steve Rogers' list of things he doesn't understand: Wicked Oreos

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Rogers' Modern World [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, This is making me hungry, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jane's birthday and Steve is overwhelmed by all the food</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>In which Steve Rogers' life is changed forever because of a bite sized heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers' list of things he doesn't understand: Wicked Oreos

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary says "heart attack" but wicked oreos might as well be bite sized heart attacks waiting to happen. I mean, it's delicious but oh so unhealthy. 
> 
> Please don't kill me if I got my WWII info wrong :P I searched it on the internet and my school never taught us anything about it that was useful.

A little history lesson with Steve would reveal how scarce food was back in the 40's. The war caused the government to ration out food for the civilians causing farmers and other food producers to give more of their products to feed their soldiers. Even then, Steve never had a dessert. If he was lucky, his mom would bring home a few fruits but that was it. It was a hard life to live, especially if you enlisted in the army.

 

In the army, women would occasionally send in cakes and sandwiches. Their cakes were delicious, or so he heard because his fellow soldiers gave him a hard time. Which continues his never-had-a-dessert streak. So Steve was reluctant to accompany Tony to Jane Foster's birthday party because of all of that. Especially with the fact that Thor ate like all of them combined times ten. He was already out of place with the music and technology, he didn't need another reason to feel older than he actually is.

 

It didn't help when Darcy, whose first meeting with him is at this party, wouldn't stop asking questions about his past and how it was like to be "the apple pie of Tony's eye". He stuttered at most questions, especially at the most obnoxious ones, and didn't answer those he deemed was just ridiculous. Darcy was finally pulled away by the birtday girl after a few more questions which made Steve breathe a sigh of relief. Darcy was a sweet girl but her way of speaking was just so... new. So 21st century.

 

"Hey there, stranger." Clint sat next to him on the couch, sipping some new alcoholic drink. Clint had an extremely high tolerance for alcohol so he would take the opportunity to try any new drink when he had the chance. Unlike Steve who, after just a few beers, was as giggly as a dame on the fourth of July. The serum didn't seem to enhance his alcoholic tolerance, much to his disdain.

 

Steve nodded in acknowledgement, fiddling with the hem of his leather jacket. He glanced at the clock, it was almost birthday cake time. Jane wanted a party that she never had as a kid so she purposely arranged everything as if she was turning 6 instead of 26. The place they chose just had a bar, which was the most adult thing in the entire room. "You okay, Cap?" Clint placed a hand on his shoulder, obviously knowing something was wrong.

 

"Are all birthday parties this time so... colorful? And loud?" Steve referred to the hundreds of balloons and the thumping base of some new hit song by Little... little... he doesn't even know anymore. "'Fraid so, Cap." Clint gave him an apologetic look, his expression bascially saying 'this generation is pretty much bullshit but it does have its perks'. Steve sighed, watching Jane's birthday cake get carried out by Bruce and Natasha. 

 

Except that cake wasn't a birthday cake. It was like a tier filled to the brim with... mini pancakes? It was way too thick to be mini pancakes. Some sort of cupcake? No, cupcakes are supposed to be in those little wrappers and have pretty designs or so he was told. Maybe Tony was pulling his leg about that but the honest to God serious face of his boyfriend was unnerving. "That doesn't look like a cake." he pointed at the tier of whatever dessert that was, which were all being slowly devoured by the members of the party, to Clint.

 

"That? Those are wicked oreos. You know oreos right?"

 

Steve nodded, not telling his friend about not ever being able to afford it because of the war. Or maybe it was because Clint knew well enough that Steve wasn't exactly pampered during that time of devastation. "Well, those little cookie sandwiches are dipped in pancake batter..." Oh so they are sort of like mini pancakes except they weren't. "...They fry those motherfuckers up, roll them around in sugar and tada!" he gestured towards the tier with a fake enthusiastic jazz hand. "Wicked oreos."

 

"More like heart attack on a plate." Steve replied, slightly disgusted yet intrigued at the little dessert just across the room. Clint was about to answer when a certain billionaire, playboy, philanthropist unceremoniously plopped himself on Steve's lap. Steve wrapped an arm around his waist, instinct perhaps, watching as Tony munched on, of course, a plateful of wicked oreos.

 

"Having fun?" Tony asked, biting into another one of those little desserts. Steve stared at him, fascinated and maybe he was getting slightly hungry watching his lover bite into piece after sugary piece. When Tony noticed that Steve didn't answer him, he turned his head around, noticing for the first time that he wasn't really paying attention to his words. "Earth to Steve Rogers? Do you copy?" he knocked on the soldier's head a few times, causing him to come out of his senses.

 

"Huh? Oh, sorry Tony. Were you saying something?" He was so into watching Tony eat that he didn't notice Clint sneak away to talk with Nat. Steve would have to make it up to him with a few sparring rounds tomorrow. He was usually so courteous. Tony raised an eyebrow as he watched Steve get lost in his thoughts again. He had a tendency to do that. "Steve."

 

"How do they taste?" he was slightly taken back by the sudden change in topic. How does what taste? He glanced down at the plate of wicked oreos in his hand. Did he mean these things? He put the plate up in question and Steve nodded. "They taste like diabetes and happiness but it's up to you on which one you deem is more prominent." He took one from the plate, handing it to Steve's free hand that wasn't holding him steady around the waist. 

 

He gave an encouraging smile, finally prompting Steve to take a bite. Steve didn't know what he expected but it was definitely not this. He only tasted oreos once in his life and was too young to even remember it. But the crunch of the chocolate cookie and the creamy texture of the filling was a delectable sensation to his tastebuds. The soft chewy pancake batter only enhanced the flavors and Steve couldn't stop the moan escaping his mouth.

 

This thing was heavenly. 

 

He enjoyed it so much that he was slightly put off once he finished it. He licked his fingers, hoping to get a last lingering taste before it was gone. "Jesus, it's like watching food porn with you." Steve looked up to see the slightly red faced Tony and the plate in his hands that had at least 5 more oreos. He stared at them longingly, knowing it rude to just take the plate from Tony but before he could gather up the courage to ask for another one, Tony took another oreo and instructed him to open his mouth.

 

Tony fed him for the rest of the party. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then starts Steve's addiction to wicked oreos.


End file.
